mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Area 28
Area 28 is a custom track by Keiichi1996 which is part of v1, v2 and v3 of Hack Pack. Description Hack Pack v1 and v2 It is a 1-Lap track. It starts in an intermittant room with an arch with "AREA 28" written on it, in front of many floating blocks that can be tricked on. After that, there is a purple square with boost panels and a fork: at the left, there is the easy route, and, at the right, there is the hard route. The easy route consists of an abandoned factory with some ramps; the hard route is a floating river. Then, they join up in a football pitch and they divide again: they both consist of a floating rainbow, but the road at the right is much harder. After that, there is a night highway that divides again: at the left, there are many boost pads; at the right, there are trickable star shapes, many holes and ramps. They join up again on some checkered floating roads with a cannon that lands on a rail that goes into a gallery. Into it, there are mine carts and boosts; then, they divide one more time. The easy part takes place in another cave that goes into a ghost mansion. The hard route has some unexpected exits and it exits in front on a grey&yellow road that sometimes becomes invisible. Then, they join up again in front of a boost road inspired from Super Mario Land, and then the race is finished. Hack Pack v3 In the v3 of Hack Pack, the track received an exclusive update: the blocks section is replaced by a cannon and there are some more animations. Shorcuts and Strats # A few parts of the ghost house can be cut with a mushroom. # The hardest route is the best way to take, because it saves a lot of time. # You can avoid some tricks before the mine cannon with a mushrooms. Current BKTs Hack Pack v1 and v2 2:47.456, by ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel . 'COMBO: '''Funky Kong/Bowser Bike '''LAPS: '''2:44.813 / 0:00.730 / 0:01.913 Hack Pack v3 2.29.477, by Silver. '''COMBO: '''Daisy/Mach Bike '''LAPS: '''02:28.128 / 00:00.668 / 00:00.681 Glitches and Bugs v1 and v2 * The river part flickers. * It's playable only in Time Trials, because it's unfinished. Trivia * It's one of Keiichi's 9 custom tracks; however, it's the only one that has never been finished. * It was supposed to be Keiichi's last custom track, but he still makes them very privately. * It was supposed to be finished in June 2014, but then Keiichi had problems with school and health, so he lost motivation. * This is the only unfinished custom track in the Hack Pack saga. Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) was unfinished in v1 and v2 too, but, while the v3 was in development, Atlas allowed Huili to put a download link; in December 2015, it received an update. * The name is inspired from a section of the human brain called ''Brodmann area 28, which is highly related to dreams and imagination. * Huili tested the track online in a 2-Players VS Race, and, surprisingly, he got it working perfectly. Videos Category:Tracks Category:Tracks of the MKW Hack Pack v1 Category:Upcoming Tracks Category:1-Lap Tracks Category:Exclusively Updated Tracks Category:Tracks of the MKW Hack Pack v2 Category:Tracks of the MKW Hack Pack v3